Prince Edmond's Birthday Party in Skylands/Farewell Star Swirl/Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe/The Account of the Darkness
Here is how Prince Edmond's birthday party was celebrated in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. At Skylands Academy, A huge firework explodes in the night sky over the party tree. Prince Edmond: (looked at his watch) Where is Yuna? She and the others are missing the fun. Princess Yuna: Hi, Edmond! Emerald: Happy Birthday, Edmond! Rarity (Human): Jasmine, The gifts if you please. Jasmine Wakeman: Got them right here. As the party goes on, A huge birthday cake is being carried across the field above the heads of the Mabus. Glumshanks is dancing whilst others help themselves to sodas. Edmond is welcoming his guests. Prince Edmond: Welcome, Buzz. Hi, Wolfgang. Josephine: (sighs and she's in love) Game Face and Game Player had a plan for Edmond's birthday with a bigger firework. Game Facer: Mom! Aunt Rarity! We're going to have fun. Sweetie Belle: Alright. Have fun. Jasmine Wakeman: Just don't make a whole mess of the party. Game Player: We promise, Jasmine. Jasmine Wakeman: Good. Luminous lets off another firework over the party. The Journals glowed in happiness. Star Swirl the Bearded: (talking to a group of foals and children) So there they were at the mercy of three monstrous ogres and they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook them. Whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on them one by one and squash them into jelly. (as one foal gasps) They spent so much time arguing the witherto's and whyfor's that the sun's first light cracked open over the top of the trees as I cast a spell. Poof! (as the children jump) and turned them all into dust! Luminous: Next Firework. Dipper Pines: Next. Chef Pepper Jack gathers more fireworks. As he turns away, Angus snuck around the side. He taps the side of the tent next to it as Fergus pops out. Angus: Quickly (gives his cousin a hoof up into the cart) Luminous lets off a firework amongst a group of children which sends hundreds of butterflies out for the children to chase. Meanwhile, Fergus picks up a firework from the cart and shows it to Angus. Angus: No, no! The big one, big one! Fergus picks up one with a dragon's head, shows it to Angus who gasps and Fergus jumps from the cart and runs into a tent. Angus nonchalantly takes a bite of his apple and runs after him. Inside the Tent. Fergus: (lits the fuse) Done! Angus: You're supposed to stick it in the ground (as they pass each other the upright firework side to side) Fergus: It is in the ground (passes it back to his cousin) Angus: Outside (passes it back to Fergus) Fergus: It was your idea! Suddenly the firework takes off, taking the tent with it. Angus and Fercus fell back on the ground covered in soot. The others gasp as they see the firework race into the sky. It lights up the sky and a dragon's face develops, and wings as it swoops back down across the crowd. Yuna and her friends spotted the dragon coming towards them. Herbie: (beeps in terror) Princess Yuna: Look out! Princess Luna: A dragon! Prince Isamu: (playing with his toys) Princess Luna: (grabs Isamu) Princess Solarna: Duck! The firework swoops over them and explodes in front of them over the lake. The crowd all gasp and cheer Angus: That was good. Fergus: Let's get another one A pair of hands appears behind them, And grabs an ear of each of the foals They groan and look up behind them. Master Eon: Angus and Fergus, I might have known. Ford Pines: What're we going to do with you two? So, He sets them to the washing up. Douglas: I hope you laddies are proud of yourselves. Donald: You two should think about the consequences before you do somethin' like stealing fireworks. Angus: Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Uncle Douglas. Fergus: Sorry, Uncle Donald. Sorry, Dad. They kept working on the dishes. Back with Yuna and her friends, Edmond gives his birthday speech. Prince Edmond: Everyone, I would like to give thanks to you all for coming to my birthday party, Especially my friends. Stanley Pines: (to Ford) Told you. After the party, Master Eon spoke with Star Swirl at his home. Master Eon: Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Ah, Master Eon. I didn't see you come in. Master Eon: We need to talk. Star Swirl the Bearded: What is it? Master Eon: What can you tell me of the Amulet of Darkness? Star Swirl the Bearded: The Darkness Amulet is what's left of The Darkness himself after Yen Sid, Mickey and the Skylanders defeated him. Will you find someone or sompony to trust to keep it safe from evil hands? Even, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are after the Journals to unleash Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, the Alien Robot Probes will invade Equestria, the Island of Sodor, Dreamland, Disneyland, Fantasyland, Nicktroplis, CN City and others, terminate Yuna, her friends and cousins, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, the Human Counterparts and all that would stand in their way. Master Eon: Of course, Old friend. Star Swirl the Bearded: Ive thought of an ending for my scroll. (turns to face Master Eon) "and he lives happily ever after to the end of his days" Master Eon: and I'm sure you will, My dear friend. Star Swirl the Bearded: Goodbye, Master Eon. (shake hands warmly) Master Eon: Goodbye.... Star Swirl. So, Star Swirl walks out of his garden singing Star Swirl the Bearded: "the road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began.." Master Eon: Until our next meeting. Later, Master Eon opens the door. The amulet is lying on the table. He bends down to pick it up and suddenly a flash of The Darkness appears. Master Eon leaves the amulet there. He sits in front of the fire in the rocking chair, smoking his pipe. Princess Yuna: Master Eon. Master Eon: Ah, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Star Swirl's gone, Hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it. Master Eon? Master Eon: He's gone for the time being. He's left you his amulet. (holds out an open envelope to Yuna, who puts the Ring inside it) It must not fall into evil hands. (he seals the envelope) Put it out of sight. (hands the envelope back to Yuna) Princess Yuna: Where are you going? Master Eon: I have some things I have to attend to. Princess Yuna: What things? Master Eon: Questions (takes up his staff) Questions that need answering. Princess Yuna: But you've just got here. I don't understand. Master Eon: (pauses) Neither do I. (bends down to Yuna and puts a hand on her shoulder) Keep it Secret. Keep it Safe. (leaves shutting the door behind him) In Armageddor, Evil is upon Equestria as some scouting goblins arrived in wyverns with killer shrews on the hunt. Jafar: Go, My beasts! Find me that Amulet and the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from Tartarus! Back with Master Eon, He arrived at Skylands Academy to see Hugo. Master Eon: Hugo. Hugo: Yeah? Master Eon: I need information about Yen Sid and Mickey's duel with the Skylanders against the Darkness. Hugo: Here it is, Master Eon. Master Eon: (looks up the book of the Dark War) Hugo: What's this all about? Master Eon: The Darkness might return soon. Hugo: The darkness? Master Eon: Yes, But not without the dark Amulet. Hugo was too concern about the darkness returning. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225